First Order Stormtroopers
The First Order Stormtroopers (simply referred as Stormtroopers) are the military infantry units of the First Order, and are major antagonists in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, first appearing in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. With their stark white armor and armed with powerful weapons, they serve as the enforcers of the First Order much like their predecessors had done under the fallen Empire. They are, however, trained to be much more formidable than their predecessors, though they are still easily killed in large numbers by various heroic characters. Nevertheless, General Hux insists that his troopers are the best, and a superior choice to the Clone Armies employed by the old Empire. History Origins and Foundation First Order Stormtroopers have their origins dated back to the days of the Galactic Empire which suffered a massive defeat at the hands of the Rebel Alliance during the Battle of Endor. The empire would later suffer horrific defeats at the hands of the New Republic and they would later go and sign the Galactic Concordance with the New Republic and the empire would later collapse along with the Imperial Military. Furious with the result of the Galactic Civil War, large numbers of former Imperial officers, nobles, generals and other officials left and escaped into the Unknown Regions where they would estabish the First Order as a means of restoring the Galactic Empire and began to rapidly grow their military. As a result, many treaties were violated and the First Order began a vast rearmament program which eventually lead to the establishment of the First Order Military. New and vast fleets of ships and armies were created and with it came a brand new generation of stormtroopers inspired by their original imperial counterparts. In an effort to create this new army, children were taken away by their parents at birth and were raised to have absolute loyalty to the First Order and went under immediate military training to fight for the new cause of restoring the old empire. Around thirty years after the Battle of Endor, the First Order had managed to create a strong and powerful army of stormtroops with countless legions to fight for the new state. Around 34 ABY, First Order stormtroopers were under the control of the High Command and by officials such as General Hux and Kylo Ren along with other field commanders and officers like Captain Phasma. War with the Resistance Attack on Tuanal Around this time, the First Order had entered into a conflict with the Resistance, an organization dedicated to stopping the First Order and to protect the New Republic which had succeeded the empire as the dominate government in the entire galaxy. The First Order also had its sights set on killing Luke Skywalker, the last surviving Jedi Knight along with destroying both the Resistance and the New Republic. In order to do this, the First Order went on a quest to locate the map to Skywalker and this resulted in Phasma leading a small strike force to assault the village of Tuanal on the desert planet of Jakku and the villagers was slaughtered. The battle resulted in the capture of Resistance Commander Poe Dameron and was taken away but was later freed by FN-218 who was horrified by the actions of the First Order. Battle of Takodana After Poe Dameron was broken out, he was shot down over Jakky in a stolen TIE Fighter assumed dead and along with FN-218 (now known as Finn) and the First Order continued their search for the map. The search eventually took them to the Mid Rim world of Takodana where BB-8, the droid that the First Order was searching for, was found and a large task force was deployed to the planet. The force arrived and eventually began attacking the castle belonging to Maz Kanata in search of BB-8 which they tracked to a nearby forest with Rey and stormtroopers were sent after them. Rey managed to kill a few stormtroopers before Kylo Ren came in and captured her. Meanwhile, ex-trooper Finn along with Han Solo and Chewbacca were defending the castle when they found themselves surrounded by stormtroopers moments before a resistance strike force came in and saved them. Rey was eventually taken away and the remaining troops withdrew and fled from the planet. Starkiller Base Attack After Takodana, Rey was taken back to Starkiller Base in the Unknown Regions and was interrogated by Kylo Ren for the location of BB-8 and the map to Luke Skywalker. When Ren walked away after having suffered the effects of Rey's force powers that she was still discovering, a stromtrooper was left to guard her and she managed to use mind tricks to convince him to release her restraints and let her go. The Resistance, knowing that the First Order knew where their base was at, decided to launch an attack against the First Order by attempting to destroy Starkiller Base before it could attack first and had Han Solo, Chewie, and Fin sent in to lower the shields while Poe Dameron lead the strike force. Resistance X-Wings eventually came in and began bombing Starkiller Base while Solo and the others will still inside and TIE Fighters were soon deployed. Notable Members *FN-2187 - "Finn" (Defected) *FN-2199 - "Nines" (Deceased) Gallery First Order Stormtroopers.png|First Order Stormtroopers on Starkiller Base Episode_VII_Trailer_Stormtroopers.png|First Order Stormtroopers arriving on Jakku Lego_First_Order_Stormtrooper.png|LEGO minifigure Stormtrooper-09.jpg|Different variations of First Order Stormtrooper helmets iksvLHF.jpg|Different variants of the First Order Stormtroopers 5f4e26de67563bdbf5ff2035041cc082.png|First Order Stormtrooper Helmet the_first_order_by_what_the_frog-d8s5uk7.png|Different helmets of the First Order Stormtroopers FOStormtrooper-Fathead.png|Standard First Order Stormtrooper FOStormtrooperCmdr-Fathead.png|First Order Stormtrooper Commander stormtroopers_gathering-1092x720.jpg|First Order Stormtroopers First-Order-Stormtroopers.jpeg|First Order Stormtroopers firing their weapons Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Fascists Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings Category:Conspirators